ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
I Wanna Live The Dream (film)
I Wanna Live The Dream is an upcoming romantic/coming-of-age drama film of the book with the same name by Nicholas Sparks. The film is directed of the ''Jane Hoop Elementary'' franchise by James Calvin, scheduling for release in cinemas on March 16, 2011, for a wide release.I Wanna Live The Dream Movies from March to April 2011. Wiki News. Retreived August 1, 2010. I Wanna Live The Dream will be produced by Warner Bros. Pictures and Offspring Entertainment. I Wanna Live The Dream will feature with Amy Tammie, Lucas Till, Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston and the film follows of a teenager girl (Tammie) choosing what she want to be for college, and getting herself to have a boyfriend of her warm hometown of Miami, Florida. Filming for I Wanna Live The Dream took place on July 10, 2010 to October, 2010 in Florida, Miami for the entire movie. Production has already wrapped up on September 10, 2010. It took two months of filming I Wanna Live The Dream. Plot :See also: Plot of the novel Eighteen-year-old girl Abby (Amy Tammie) lives in a moody life, has plenty of friends, and not interest for college, till she is trained of becoming a fashion model. She later got the dream of becoming an fashion model for her career, but her dad Jared orders her to become a pianolist, since he said that she likes to do piano since she was little. But listens to her mother Kelly (Jennifer Aniston), who was a fashion model since her age. During that time, Tommy (Lucas Till) has a crush on Abby after bump into her while shopping with Jennifer (Debby Ryan) and Ben (Mitchel Musso) who says she will never and will not date and have a boyfriend for life, till he follows her and transferred to Rebecca's school to start to have a relationship with her, and want to ask her out to date. Meanwhile, as Abby and Tommy began to make love with each other, his friends grows in with jealousy and began to put them in sepearation. Also, Brian's (Nathan Gamble) Elementary school gets burned into flames. So he decided to help teachers and students to rebuild their Elementary school in a much dramatic way. And over it, Abby will have to choice to begin her career for music and modeling. Cast *Amy Tammie as Abby Barnes, a soon to graduate moody and normal 18-year-old, who wants to do nothing for college, till she got her thoughts of becoming a fashion model, like her mother, on her way for college, till her dad trains her to become a pianolist like she was when she was little, who quits. She also hates dating, till she changed her attitude and fell in love with Tommy. *Brad Pitt as Jared Barnes, Abby's father, who has been a pianolist since Rebecca's age, will be letting Abby to become like him, but dreams of modeling. *Lucas Till as Tommy Kroger, a basketball and football player, who dreams on becoming a NBA basketball player for college and his career. He is Abby's love interest, as he transfered to her school. *Adam Butcher as Woody Barnes, Abby's elder brother, who is a college graduate, who is a wrestler, helps Abby to build up her dream, officially died after being shot by a gun after fighting with some thugs while rescuing Abby and Tommy from them after a jealousy of Tommy in a relationship with Amy rather than his friends. *Nathan Gamble as Brian Barnes, Abby and Woody's youngest brother, who is in the seventh grade, where he dreams on becoming an basketball player. *Jaden Smith as Cody Hudson, Brian's best friend. *Ryan Newman as Diane Watson, Brian and Cody's love interst. *Jennifer Aniston as Kelly Barnes, Abby's mother, who was a fashion model, since her age. *Sandra Bullock as Miss. Kroger, Tommy's mother. *Hugh Jackman as Mr. Kroger, Tommy's father. *Kristen Stewart as Jessica Hutchinson, befriends with Abby just as she and boyfriend Josh moved to her school, till she became jealous of her boyfriend Josh going on over her. *Austin Butler as Milo Handler, Tommy's friend, who is one of the thugs of Joey, who shot Rebecca's brother Billy. *Alex Pettyfer as Joey Marshall, Jessica's football player boyfriend, who befriends Tommy. *Debby Ryan as Jennifer Blackwell, Abby's best friend since kindergarten, a preppy and stylish girl, who dreams of doing hair. *Lil' JJ as Ben Foster, Abby's second best friend since kindergarten, a hustuler, usually has a crush on her, who dreams of becoming a rapper. Production Development On August 2009, Nicholas Sparks confirmed on his Twitter page that there is a I Wanna Live The Dream movie that planned to build as a film adaptation from the novel with the same name back in July 2009 according to Nicholas Sparks.I Wanna Live The Dream Movie Adaptation Planned. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010. For that, the producers spent almost a year of working on the scripts. They started a script back in May 1, 2009, and completed on April 2, 2010.I Wanna Live The Dream scripts in development. Wiki News. Retrieved April 9, 2010 This is revealed by director James Calvin, who has read a book, and planned on making a movie out of it. Calvin talks for directing the movie, "this is like my first movie that I was directing. The other movies I'm only directing are the franchise of Jane Hoop Elementary, and I've never directed different movies. I hope that this one won't screw up."Calvin, James: "Talks about directing I Wanna Live The Dream Movie." Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. On September 2009, it was reported that the movie was to be made as a television movie, but plans to created it as a theatrical release like Nicholas Sparks' latest movies such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Walk_to_Remember A Walk to Remember], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dear_John_(2010_film) Dear John] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Song_(film) The Last Song], starring Emily Osment's [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannah_Montana Hannah Montana] co-star Miley Cyrus.I Wanna Live The Dream - In Production. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010. Sparks describes making this movie, "just like we done with Miley's The Last Song, we would make this movie a bit similar to that one. But, making it indeed darker than The Last Song. Miley has completed her drama. Now it's Emily's turn to play the drama."Sparks, Nicholas: "Talking About I Wanna Live The Dream Movie". Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010 Sparks states that the book that he creates is much similar to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dear_John_(film) Dear John] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Song_(film) The Last Song] to be about being in love with each other.I Wanna Live The Dream is romanticer than Dear John and The Last Song. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. He states that this novel has a much darker tone than any romantic drama novels that were written by Sparks.Amy Tammie signs up for I Wanna Live The Dream: Movie Adaptation. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. As for Amy Tammie, who is set to star in the film as Amy Barnes, she wants to be staring into more adult movie roles like she did for Bring It On: No Matter What to prove if she can still be famous outside of her Jane Hoop Elementary franchise.Amy Tammie Set to Move On. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. During filming, rumors reports that Tammie and Lucas Till are both dating. Tammie denies that they're just good friends. Writing Nicholas Sparks and Mark William were written the movie.Nicholas Sparks and Mark William in works for I Wanna Live The Dream movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. Sparks writes the movie for much likely about a girl, emo looking, hates dating, drugs, and usually wants to hang out with friends, but not with her family. Osment refers her character that she's much as the same appearance as her goth character Cassie from The Haunting Hour. Filming With the scripts has been completed, filming for I Wanna Live The Dream begins on July 10, 2010, and was shot in Florida, Miami.I Wanna Live The Dream begins production July, 2010. Wiki News. Retreived August 1, 2010. The director of Jane Hoop Elementary franchise, James Calvin will be directing this movie, making his first movie, he only has been directing Jane Hoop Elementary movies.Jane Hoop Elementary director to direct I Wanna Live The Dream? Wiki News. Retrieved August 1, 2010. He is still together with Amy Tammie where they were since on set from the film series. The entire movie will be shot only in Miami. Production at the Tybee Island pier wrapped up on June 23, 2009, though filming continues in the area. Filming will be finished by October, 2010.I Wanna Live The Dream Finished By Halloween? Wiki News. Retreived August 1, 2010. Scenes The film will include with several of romance scenes, as well as some violence, date and more. Filming begins with the scene of a scene of criminals set fire at the elementary school.Sparks, Nicholas: "I Wanna Live The Dream fire scenes. Retreived August 1, 2010. Tammie and her new co-star Lucas Till will be kissing for filming their scenes where their characters Amy and Tommy fell in love for sleeping outside after an argument from her dad, when saying he has feelings for Tammie's character, after he has feelings with girls.Amy Tammie to kiss Lucas Till on Set of I Wanna Live The Dream Movie?. Wiki News. Retreived August 1, 2010. Tammie's character's home is filmed in Limewood Grove Home beginning on July 24, 2010.Sparks, Nicholas: "I Wanna Live The Dream Amy Barnes' House". Retrieved August 1, 2010. There will be scenes of Osment's character playing a piano since she was young as a flash back.Sparks, Nicholas: "I Wanna Lvie The Dream Flash Backs. More movie scenes will include with Tammie's character and friends watching Osment's characters' new boyfriend playing sports as well as scenes of Tammie and Til's character watching Amy's little brother playing basketball.Sparks, Nicholas: "I Wanna Live The Dream Sports". Retreived August 1, 2010. Scenes where Nathan Gamble, Jaden Smith and Ryan Newman are filming dating scenes will take place at Aventura Mall.Sparks, Nicholas: "I Wanna Live The Dream Mall Scene". The film will also include with flashback scenes toward the fire at elementary school, which is set that happen a year ago. Sparks said that this scene is filmed at the beginning of the movie.Sparks, Nicholas: "I Wanna Live The Dream Beginning of the Story. Robbie Amell finished his scene at the end of August 2010, for his final scene is at the funeral, where he died after being shot by a gun from his friends (Underwood, Efron and Pettyfer).Sparks, Nicholas: "I Wanna Live The Dream Gunshot". Retrieved August 1, 2010. They will be scenes where Underwood, Efron and Pettyfer's character got arrested for shooting in Miami County. A high school scene is filmed in Miami High School near Florida, Miami. Wrapping Up The college scene will be filmed in Florida International University during the movie's ending in October 2010,Sparks, Nicholas: "I Wanna Live The Dream Collge". Retrieved August 1, 2010. but with the film is getting finished very early, it took place on September 10, 2010.I Wanna Live The Dream to be finished early. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. On that same day, filming officially wrapped up.I Wanna Live The Dream Wraps Up Filming. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. It took two months to film the film. After wrapping up, Tammie is set to start filming A BFF With Ghost Imagination: 2 Friends 2 Go in October, while Till will start [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men:_First_Class_(film) X-Men: First Class] later this month. Shooting Schedules Amy Tammie begins first on July 10, 2010.Amy Tammie begins her first scene for I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Lucas Till started on the same day Tammie started.Lucas Till begins his first scene for I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Kristen Stewart did not start until July 30, 2010.Kristen Stewart begins her first scene in I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Johnny DeppJohnny Deep begins his first scene for I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. and Jennifer AnistonJennifer Aniston begins her first scene in I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. begin filming their scenes together on July 23, 2010. Also Debby RyanDebby Ryan begins her first scene in I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. and Mitchel MussoMitchel Musso begins his first scene in I Wanna Live The Dream. both started on July 23, 2010 alongside Depp and Aniston. Also, Nathan GambleNathan Gamble begins his first scene in I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. and Adam ButcherAdam Butcher begins his first scene for I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. Ryan Newman started on August 20, 2010.Ryan Newman begin her first scene in I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. September 12, 2010. Alex Pettyfer and Austin Butler started on August 27, 2010. Post-production I Wanna Live The Dream will wrap up filming on October, 2010, with the film post-production to begin on early November, 2010.I Wanna Live The Dream Wraps up in May. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010 Tammie said that the film will have "some violence, theatrical material, and mild language." She also said "this movie is very romantic which this can make you fell in love, powerful of what you are about to be for the future and sad that it will make you cry."Amy Tammie talks I Wannna Live The Dream. Retrieved August 1, 2010. However, it finished early on September 11, 2010. Casting Neither Miranda Cosgrove, Dakota Fanning, Alyson Stoner, Emily Osment and Miley Cyrus battle for the role of Amy Barnes. Amy Tammie won the role as Amy Barnes instead, where the character has the same like like the actress' has giving by her mother where she is born on April 12, 1993.Osment, Emily (2010): Amy Tammie Wins Role of Amy Barnes for I Wanna Live The Dream movie. Wiki News. Retreived April 20, 2010. Choosing a character for young actress of Rebecca Barnes is for Osment. Tammie describes her character: "the most moody girl in the world. She's kinda a punk rock, and not nice to anyone, and doesn't really have any friends at all, because she has a feeling that she don't fit with one of them, and she only likes to spend time by herself." Cyrus has since started in her role of Ronnie Miller for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Song_(film) The Last Song]. This also goes to a battle for the role of Tommy Kroger from Taylor Lautner, Mitchel Musso, and Nick Jonas. Lucas Till has beaten them for the role of Tommy Kroger.Till, Lucas: Lucas Till won the role as Tommy Kroger for I Wanna Live The Dream movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010. But wasn't just won over the role for Tommy, but was rumored that he's been replaced by Lautner "because of Lautner seems more good looking than Jonas for a love interest for Osment."Taylor Lautner Rumored of replacing Nick Jonas's Role for Emily Osment Love Interest in I Wanna Live The Dream Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved May 3, 2010. Although, Lautner does not officially takes over Tommy. When Jonas caught the role, he describes his character: "a serious bad boy, who likes to flirt with girls." Also Julia Roberts, Sandra Bullock and Tina Fey battle for a role of Rebecca's mother, till Jennifer Aniston beats over them for the role.Sandra Bullock as Emily Osment's Mom in New Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010. Also, Brad Pitt and Johnny Depp battle for each role as Rebecca's father, but Huge Jackman beats them.Huge Jackman as Emily Osment's father in New Movie. Wiki News. Retrieved April 20, 2010 Other characters and cast that will appear into the film includes; Debby Ryan as Jennifer Blackwell, David Archuleta as Ben Foster, Alexa Nikolas as Jessica Hutchinson, Robbie Amell as Billy Barnes, Zac Efron as Milo Handler and Alex Pettyfer as Joey Marshall. Pettyfer also stared into other films in 2011; I Am Number Four and Beastly. Kristen Stewart originally audition for the role of Jessica.Kristen Stewart joins Amy Tammie's I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 14, 2010. She states that her character is a "mean girl who always care about her personality."Kristen Stewart Talks I Wanna Live The Dream. Wiki News. Retrieved September 14, 2010. Before Stewart captures the role, Vanessa Hudgens is originally set to star, but was unable to,Vanessa Hudgens to play mean girl in romantic drama? Wiki News. Retrieved September 14, 2010. due to beginning production for [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sucker_Punch_(film) Sucker Punch],Vanessa Hudgens drops for Sucker Punch. Wiki News. Retrieved September 14, 2010. which Hudgens is set to star and another production from Warner Bros. Pictures. Release The film's official poster was released on September 12, 2010, showing a poster of a sunset including movie credits.I Wanna Live The Dream poster debuts. Wiki News. Retrieved September 12, 2010. It is stated by director that this is a teaser poster. A trailer premiered online November 10, 2010,I Wanna Live The Dream Hits Web. Retrieved November 10, 2010. and in front of Tammie's other film, ''Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1'' on November 12, 2010, and again in front[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_and_the_Deathly_Hallows_(film) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1] on November 19, 2010.I Wanna Live The Dream Trailer Premiers. Retreived November 19, 2010. A official oneseet was released on December 4, 2010, showing Abby (Tammie) and Tommy (Till) being together, and making love with each other.http://ceauntaygordenjunk.wikia.com/wiki/File:IWannaLiveTheDreamPoster.jpg A featurette was released on January 29, 2011, featuring behind the scenes and interview with the cast including Amy Tammie, Johnny Depp, Jennifer Aniston, Lucas Till and Kristen Stewart. Marketing I Wanna Live The Dream is originally scheduling for release in cinemas on March 30, 2011,Emily Osment's New Movie Dawns To Theaters 'March 30, 2011'. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010 but pushed back to April 22, 2011,Emily Omsment's New Movie Pushed Back to April. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. to schedule to premiere on Easter/Spring Break weekend. It is set as a soon-to-graduate high school girl living the dream of becoming a fashion model. I Wanna Live The Dream will be Sparks' ninth film producing his novel into a movie to date. I Wanna Live The Dream is set for theatrical release in the US on April 29, 2011, which is earth day. It also set for theatrical release in AUS on April 28, 2011 and UK on May 6, 2011.I Wanna Live The Dream - In Theaters Worldwide. Wiki News. Retrieved May 3, 2010. I Wanna Live The Dream will also be released on May 20, 2011 in Germany. I Wanna Live The Dream is also relasing during spring break. The release date for the movie has changed to release it on thanksgiving day (November 24, 2010). A song titled "In My Heart" will be part of the soundtrack to be written by Miley Cyrus. Sparks' new film is releasing on the same weekend as the release of Cyrus' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Last_Song_(film) The Last Song], which has sorta a similar tone for a movie forcing on a teenage girl who has a moody attitude. On November 24, 2010, just five months before it's release, Warner Bros. moved up it's release date to two weeks from April 1, 2011 to March 18, 2011, where it will now compete against [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beastly_(film) Beastly]. Warner Bros' another film Scooby-Doo! The Movie moved to that date. The current release date is March 16, 2011. According to the Motion Picture Rating System, I Wanna Live The Dream is rated PG for "language and some violence", and will be 116 minutes long (1 hour and 56 minutes). Soundtrack I Wanna Live The Dream original motion picture soundtrack will be released on March 15, 2011. Reaction There are no reviews for I Wanna Live The Dreams. I Wanna Live The Dream will be released in a wide release in North American and Canadian theaters on March 16, 2011, to put the film to open as well as it can at the box office. It will be competing at the box office against The Lincoln Lawyer, Limitess and Paul, for which film will be at the top at the weekend box office on March 18-20, 2011. The film's budget is an estimated $30 million. References External links *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Internet Movie Database *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Box Office Mojo *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Allmovie *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Metacritic *''I Wanna Live The Dream'' at the Rotten Tomatoes